Una bellisima promesa
by ThE CoLoUrS Of My LoVe
Summary: te lo prometo... esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su cabeza por siempre, este es mi primer fic en toda mi vida XD ojala les guste terminado hasta el cap 4
1. Un reencuentro

**¡hola a todos este es un fic que se me ocurrio jugando zelda: spirit tracks el cual es hermoso, una promesa que zelda le hizo a link en Papuchia ojala les guste.**

**The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece **

**aviso: ¿saben? haran la pelicula de zelda twilight princess siiiiii**

* * *

un muchacho dormía pacíficamente...

link jaja vamos link

estaba soñando con alguien era una muchacha rubia y ojos azules hermosa pero su sueño fue perturbado

-link, despierta

-no quiero -cubriéndose con la sabana-

-ahora link

-bueno bueno

-ni o si no fuera por mi tu no despertarías nunca

-umph -levantando se de la cama-

- y? que fue esta vez?

- que cosa?

-dah, tu sueño niño

-ummm no me acuerdo

-claro, claro...

-de veras no me acuerdo

-aja aja te creo

-ja, bueno nico me voy

- adonde?

-a un lugar

- a que lugar?

-tu si que irritas me voy a Papuchia

- porque razón?

-porque me gusta esa isla ¿contento?

-mmmm... bueno nos vemos

-adios -saliendo-

afuera

-hola Alfonso

-¿uh? hola link justo venia a saludarte ¿a donde vas?

-a Papuchia

- ¿por?

-¿tu también me vas a hacer esa pregunta?

-bueno no te precipites

-ah -suspirando- bueno Alfonso te dejo

-bien ten cuidado

-bien

link se alejo corriendo directo hacia el tren de los dioses (tengo entendido que se queda con el) se subió y comienzo a andar

-ah -suspirando- ya hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, me gustaría poderla ver otra vez

ya casi llegaba a su destino (esta muy cerca) para el ese lugar era muy especial, además fue el lugar de una promesa

-ahhhhh -parando- si no me doy cuenta me voy de largo

paro en Papuchia, se bajo del tren y lo primero que hizo fue irse al borde del mar quitarse los zapatos y remojar sus pies en el agua

-ah -suspirando- esto es bueno

-jaja

-¿uh? -volteandose-

-hola

-haaa -sorprendido- ze-zelda -se paro rápidamente-

-hola link -sonriendo-

-cuanto tiempo -abrazándola-

-li-link -sonrojándose-

link se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se alejo rápidamente olvidando que estaba en el borde del mar

-ohh -tambaleándose-

-¡cuidado!

-ahhh -cayéndose-

-LINK -cogiendo su mano-

los dos cayeron al agua link acerco a zelda hacia el y nado hacia arriba

-ah, ah, ah -jadeando-

-¿es-estas bien, zelda? -jadeando-

-si

los dos muchachos estaban frente a frente además link tenia acercada a zelda a el era el momento justo bueno casi,una señora estaba viendo la escenita

-ah yo, perdón

-es-esta bien

nadando hacia al borde y subiendo

-¿estan bien?

-si, gracias

-ay los muchachos de ahora -sonriendo picaramente-

-¿que quiso decir?

-nada, nada -volteandose y yéndose-

los dos muchachos estaban extrañados luego se miraron

-uh este yo,

-¿te acuerdas?

-¿uh? -mirando extrañado-

-de mi promesa

link seguia mirandola extrañado

-te prometi que cuando recupere mi cuerpo vendremos nadar juntos

-ah es verdad -penso- pues ¿porque no nadamos ahora?

-pues veras

-ah -suspirando- ya se tienes que regresar -dijo desganado-

-si

-bueno te llevo -cogiendo su mano-

-ah gra-gracias link

subiendo al tren

-ok vamos

-si

el tren comenzo a andar, zelda tenia su mirada fija en link aprovechando que el no la mestaba viendo

-link -penso en voz alta-

-¿que? -se volteo-

-¿uh? no nada -sonrojandose-

se habia puesta roja, su corazon latia muy rapido mas porque estaba con la persona mas importante de su vida

-ya llegamos

-...

-¿zelda?

-uh este gracias

bajando del tren

-gracias y tu ¿te vas a aboda village?

-no

-¿uh?

-... ¿que te parece si mañana vamos a Papuchia para nadar juntos?

-¡claro!

-entonces, nos vemos mañana

-si

los dos muchachos se despidieron, zelda se due a su castillo y link se quedo viendola mientras desaparecia en la entrada del castillo

-zelda... que bueno es volverte a ver

se volteo y se subio al tren para irse a su casa esperando con ansias que sea mañana

* * *

**ok miren que es mi primer fic en toda la vida de mi vida y pues ojala les guste, voy a hacer unos cuantos cap ojala les guste a todos bye y si no es molestia me gustaria que las personas con + experiencia me ayudasen pues soy nueva y no se mucho XD osea hago fic pero solo los guardo para mi, bueno ojala les haya gustado bye**


	2. Aclarando sentimientos

**¡konichiwa! arigatou a todos por leer mi fic y arigatou a zelink-joemi, a zilia-k y a Dialirvi su reviewlo tomare en mega cuenta XD bueno2 cap ojala les guste.**

* * *

Link se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, tranquilamente parecía lo despertaría, bueno el único que podía era su buen a amigo, nico el cual siempre lo despertaba de su "transe mortal".

-Link, despierta, despierta -quitándole la sabana- por favor LInk- afinando un poco la voz- YA LEVANTA-gritando fuertemente, parecía ser que esto pasaba todos los días .

-mmm, dame eso arranchandole la sabana- tengo sueño -cubriéndose con la sabana, era notable que no se quería levantar.

-¡Damela!, y levantate-cogiendo la sabana -

-No -jalando-

Los dos peleaban duramente por... ¿por la sabana?, link empezó a reírse pero a nico no le causa ni la menor gracia, lo que le causa fue ira lo que lo llevo a...

-YA BASTA, LINK

Gritar.

-Haaa uy jeje perdona -levantandose-

-Al fin -levantando las manos hacia arriba como si dijera ¡viva, milagro!-

-Exagerado -rodando los ojos- ni que durmiera mucho.

-... sin comentarios -usando un tono burlón, con esa voz chillona.

-Umph, bueno nico me voy -acercándose a la puerta rápidamente-

-Otra vez ¿que es tan importante que te vas todo el tiempo? -levantando una sega-

-Nada -sonrojándose demasiado como un tomate o tal vez como pimiento picante-

-Si claro, link ¿que me ocultas?

-Nada jaja -sonrojándose aun mas que un tomate o que un pimiento picante-

-Ya, -suspirando- vete, pero regresa pronto ¿bien?

-Claro, nos vemosadios-lo dijo tan rápidamente que ni se le entendió y salio corriendo por la puerta, su prisa era muy obvia-

Link había salido disparado de su casa, su cara estaba completamente roja, suerte que no choco a nadie pues estaba corriendo cabizbajo y no podía ver a nadie.

-Ah, ah, ah-jadeando- nico entrometido.

Llego al tren de los dioses con una cara completamente roja, se subió al tren dio un suspiro y comenzo a andar, mientras se dirigía al castillo de Hyrule, el corazón de link estaba latiendo rápidamente, cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte.

-... -suspiro-

Mientras link volvía en si, otra persona también estaba igual que el.

-¿Queme pasa?, link es solo mi mejor amigo, ¿no?, ¡claro que lo es! ¿o no? ¡UY!.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, pateaba algunas cosas que estaban tiradas pero no le importaba demasiado no reaccionaba estaba sumida en su pensamientos, pensando en.

-Link-sonriendo timidamente-

-Princesa.

-¿Uh?.

Una dulce voz se escucho, ¡pero no había nadie! bueno solo estaba Zelda pero solo ella, ¿de donde vendría esa voz?

-¿Esavoz, quien anda ahí? un momento esa voz... ¿ANJEAN?

-Aclare sus sentimientos

Después de decir esto, los ojos de zelda se pusieron completamente negros, se puso palida y termino desmayada, luego desperto en... pues exactamente no era un lugar ya quet odo estaba blanco

-¿Donde estoy? -parándose-

-Princesa

-¿Anjean? ¿eres tu?

una bola morada aparecio moviendose rapidamente alrededor de zelda

-¿Anjean?

-Hola princesa

-Anjean sabia que eras tu

-Zelda

-¿Uh? ¿que?

-Link

Otra vez los ojos de zelda se pusieron negros pero esta vez no se desmayo estaba quieta en su lugar.

_Flash Back._

_-Muchas gracias, a todos... jamas los olvidare -empezando a llorar se sentia su pesar-_

_Unas pequeñas bolas de colores salieron volando hacia el cielo._

_-Tranquila -cogiendo su mano-_

_-¿Uh? -mirandolo-_

_-Todo esta bien -sonriendole dulcemente como para mostrar sus sentimientos-_

_-Gracias, link _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Link -poniendo sus manos en su pecho- la persona a quien mas quiero en este mundo.

De pronto todo el lugar empezó a temblar y zelda ¡empezó a desaparecer!.

-¿Que, que sucede? Anjean ¿que pasa?.

El lugar cada vez empezaba a temblar mas y zelda se ponía cada vez mas asustada.

-AH -levantandose con un poco de dificultad-

Ya no estaba en ese lugar completamente blanco, estaba en el castillo de Hyrule, en sus aposentos.

-Ha, ha, ha -jadeando- eso fue extraño... pero aun así -poniendo su manos en su pecho y sonriendo con dulzura- me ayudo a entender que lo que siento por link no es amistad, es mas que eso... lo que siento por el... es amor.

* * *

**bueno este es el segundo cap de mi primer fic XD, ojala les guste y puedan dejar reviews y gracias Dialirvi y a zilia-k, tome en cuenta sus comentarios bueno adios.**


	3. ¿Se lo digo o No se lo digo?

**perdón por no escribir antes pero el cole me mata no puedo creer que después de no mandar deberes veo la pagina de mi cole y tengo unos 10 deberes ¡yupi! -sarcasmo- la burrada que cometí en el segundo cap, perdón pero voy mejorando ¿no? ¿no? XD bueno 3cap, ha y gracias Dialirvi por tu review aunque no lo creas los anoto XD pa que no se me olviden, ****pues tengo cerebro de pez XP.**

* * *

Un señor, un poco viejo, entro en los aposentos de la princesa, viéndola todavía en el suelo con las manos en su pecho, se le notaba una gran preocupación, pero también una grandiosa felicidad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y zelda lo miro un poco triste y muy extrañada pues estaba llorando irracionalmente.

-¿Qué sucede, profesor? -mostrando en sus ojos la tristeza y extrañez que sentía-.

-¡Oh princesa? -sollozó- ¿porque? ¿porque crecen tan rápido? -se volteo y se fue corriendo claro con una pequeña dificultad-.

-¿Pero qué?... ¡Ahhh! -gritó desconcertada- _¡NOOOOO! ¿me habrá escuchado?... NO PUEDE SER -_gritó mentalmente y se levanto de golpe-.

El mirar de ella estaba entre un poco de desconcierto y mucha dulzura pues su mente solo pensaba en ese bonito recuerdo que le había mostrado ese "sueño", ella y su héroe, tomados de la mano, el la miraba con una sonrisa enternecedora y ella solo se podía sonrojar, como ahora.

-Link -volvió a sonreír dulcemente- ¿Uh?... hablando de Link, ¿dónde esta el?.

Zelda abrió la ventana (que por cierto es muy grande) y se asomo ,pudo alcanzar a ver a Link apoyado en el tren de los Dioses, cruzado de brazos, parecía un poco fastidiado.

-¡YA HABÍA LLEGADO! -gritó y se fue corriendo-.

Zelda estaba corriendo tan rápido y al parecer no le importaba si chocaba a alguien o no, solo queríallegar para poder ver a su héroe, pero se detuvo al ver al profesor llorando fuertemente y unos cuantos guardias que lo consolaban.

-¿Qué le pasa? -dijo con prisa-.

-No sabemos, no nos quiere decir o eso creo.

Zelda se acerco y miro al profesor, el cual la miro y empezó a llorar mas fuerte, Zelda salto del susto y camino hacia atrás, un poco asustada.

-Pues bueno yo me voy, ojala lo puedan calmar, adiós -se despidió y se fue corriendo-.

Mientras zelda corría para llegar a las afueras del castillo, Link estaba mirando atentamente la entrada al castillo de Zelda, no despegaba los ojos de ahí.

-_¿Dónde estará? ¿Eh?._

Alguien estaba saliendo del castillo, corriendo con una enorme prisa, Link solo podía ver a alguien correr hasta que se acerco mas y era ella, Zelda.

-Zelda -sonrio alegremente-

-Hola jaja -corriendo en dirección hacia el-.

Zelda llego a donde Link, estaba frente a el, dándole una de sus lindas sonrisas la cual fue respondida por otra, lastima que ninguno de los dos entendió sus indirectas.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que? -lo miro extrañada-.

-¿Nos vamos o no? -sonrió burlón-.

-Dejame pensar - puso su mano en su mentón-.

-¿Qué? -dijo asustado por lo que escucho-.

-¡Te la creíste! jaja -riéndose y cogiéndose el estomago por el dolor de tanto reír-.

-Jaja mira como me rió -dijo sarcásticamente- ahora soy yo el que no va -volteando y haciendo como si iba a subir al tren.

-¿Qué? -dejando de reír y quitando las manos de sus estomago- ¿por qué?.

Mientras que Zelda preguntaba a espaldas de Link, el se reía en silencio mirándola de reojo.

-Ahora tu caíste -volteando-.

-¿Uh? argg, tonto -poniendo las manos en su cintura-.

-Bueno tu empezaste.

-Jum.

-Bueno, vamos -tomando a zelda de la mano-.

-Sip jaja.

Link ayudo a zelda a subir al tren lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco y después el subió acto seguido el tren empezó a andar, después de eso, ninguno de los dos se dirigía una palabra y no estaban ni peleados ni nada de eso, el silencio era un tanto escalofriante y uno de los dos tenia que romperlo y si, Link lo rompió.

-¿Oye, Zelda? -volteandose un poco pero no tanto para no perder de vista por donde iba-.

-¿Qué pasa? -levantando la cabeza-.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?.

-¿Uh? este, es que yo -juntando los dedos y sonrojándose- _no puedo decirle ¿o si?, bueno el me gusta ¿no? entonces debo decírselo... ¡si! se lo diré _-se dijo mentalmente- link yo...

-Oye mira.

-Ay -cayéndose del asiento (como los animes)- ¿qué pasa? -subiéndose al asiento-.

-La Torre de las Almas -señalando-.

una inmensa torre se levantaba a lo lejos, y el atardecer le acompañaba muy bien.

-Ahhhh -sus ojos empezaron a brillar por tanto asombro- ¡es hermoso!.

-¿Cuál?.

-La Torre.

-Ahhh -dijo embobado- _hay 2 cosas lindas aquí jaja _-riéndose-.

-¿umm? -le miro extrañada-.

Conforme pasaban la torre iba desapareciendo poco a poco y zelda no dejaba de observar el maravilloso atardecer mientras que link solo la observaba a ella.

-_vamos Link, debes decírselo... ¡claro que no!... ¿o si?, ¡rayos! la duda me come vivo... no, debo decirle lo que siento... ¡que tonto sono eso! _-se decia mentalmente- ¿oye Zelda?.

-¿Ummm? ¿qué? -lo miro dulcemente lo cual hizo que link se sonrojara y se le dificultara decirselo-.

-Tu- yo qui- quiero decirte que tu- que tu...

-Ya llegamos -levantandose-.

-Ay -bajando su cabeza y parando el tren- (no me reprochen se lo merecia el hizo lo mismo XD).

-Vamos -muy animada bajando del tren-.

-Si -dijo cabizbajo-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Link?.

-Ah no, no pasa nada jaja vamos -bajando del tren-.

Link bajo del tren quedando frente a zelda, sonrojandose un poco al igual que zelda pero ninguno de los dos lo noto (pero que tontos XP).

-_Debo decirle que me gusta -_pensaron los dos-.

* * *

**bueno ojala este haya salido mejor :3 se me ocurrio escuchando una cancion muy tierna "So Close" por Jannete Mccurdy, y de esa cancion salio este cap ¡me inspiro! XD bueno bye.**


	4. Final: Te amo

**final de mi fic ojala les guste y gracias a dialirvi, a zilia-k, ah hikaru love y a victory-100 muchas gracias...**

* * *

Link seguía mirando a zelda fijamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas al contrario de zelda ella estaba muy sonrojada, había bajado la cabeza para que no se notara, el hermosos atardecer y el mar era una perfecta combinación.

-Zelda.

-¿Si? -alzo su cabeza aun con el rubor-.

-Yo quiero -junto sus dedos y se sonrojo mucho mas- _vamos link es el momento justo ¡debo hacerlo! _-tomo un respiro- zelda yo quiero decirte.

-¿Qué pasa? -sonriendo dulcemente- (lo hace a propósito xP).

-Pues queria decirte... que... ¿vamos a nadar o no? jaja -rascandose la nuca-.

_Imaginacion de link._

_SOY TARADO, SOY UN IMBÉCIL, ERA EL MOMENTO PRECISO, VAMOS LINK TU SABES QUE PUEDES -saltando por todos lados-._

_Fin de la imaginacion._

-¿Link? ¿estas bien? estas actuando muy raro -acercándose a el-.

-¿Ah? ah si estoy bien no te preocupes jaja -corriendo hacia el mar cabizbajo- _por que soy tan, tan... TAN TONTO._

* * *

Link se decía mentalmente y no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al borde un poco mas y se caía pero por suerte zelda llego a tiempo para coger su mano y casi evitarle un mala caída, pues link se agito un poco de los nervios eh hizo que el y zelda cayeran al mar, como el día en que se volvieron a ver, solo que esta vez paso algo mas, link jalo a zeldahacia el sin darse cuenta de que zelda ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando hasta que se dieron un beso bajo el agua, pero se separaron rápidamente por que se les acaba la respiracion y nadaron hacia arriba.

-Yo, mmm perdon -bajando la cabeza-.

-No-no pasa nada -igual bajando lacabeza- ya, ya subamos -nado rapido hacia el borde y subi rapidamente quedando de espalda.

_Imaginacion de zelda._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH, soy feliz ahora ya me puedo morir, ¡lo bese! o mejor dicho ¡nos besamos!, ¡soy feliz! -desmayandose-._

_Fin de la imaginacion._

-¿Zelda? ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Claro -sonriendo mucho- me encuentro mejor que nunca.

-¿Uh?

No se habían dado cuenta que el atardecer ya se había desvanecido, ya no habían personas todas estaban en sus casas, solo link y zelda estaban ahí junto con las estrellas y la hermosa luna la cual hizo que link se pusiera rojo y a pensar que ese beso era señal de que tenia que armarse de valor para decirle a zelda lo que sentía, en cuanto a zelda estaba calmada y no tenia ni menor rubor en sus mejillas.

-Zelda yo -cogiendo las manos de zelda-.

-Si -seguía sin sonrojarse-.

-Yo quiero decirte que tu, tu me gu...

Link no pudo terminar su frase por que unos labios estaban posados en los suyos, zelda había besado a link otra vez (se ve que quiere morir feliz xD), link tenia los ojos abiertos completamente y zelda los tenia entreabiertos viendo como link poco a poco cerraba sus ojos y ponía las manos alrededor de la cintura de zelda, la mano izquierda de zelda estaba en la mejilla de link y la derecha estaba atrás de su cabeza, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-P_ero que ESTOY HACIENDO LO BESE 2 VECES, ahora si me voy a morir pero no de felicidad si no de vergüenza -_separándose despacio de link-.

-Zelda -dijo dulcemente-.

-_¡Que no diga mi nombre asi me pone mal! _-volteandose- ¿oye link? ¿podemos irnos ya?.

-¿Uh? bueno -camino hacia zelda poniéndose junto a ella y quedandose una milésima de segundos ahi-.

-_AY NO resulta que aquí había gente pero en sus casas ahora estaré sola con link en el tren... _

_-_ZELDA -grito link desde el tren-.

-ya ya voy -corriendo hacia el-.

Los dos se volvieron a quedar frente a frente, zelda estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza y subió rápidamente al tren luego link subió y como antes ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, el viento soplaba tranquilamente, pero aun así zelda temblaba y no de frió de la sensacional de estar con el chico que le gusta y que lo haya besado, la ciudad de Papuchia estaba cerca del castillo de hyrule, se suponía que link tenia que tomar esa ruta pero se desvió hacia la torre de las almas.

-Link el castillo esta alla -señalando el castillo-.

-Ya lo se.

-Oh -no podía hablar muy bien por los nervios que sentía-.

El tren paro en la torre de las almas, link se bajo y ayudo a zelda a bajar , luego camino cogiendo a zelda de la mano hacia la entrada de la torre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -dijo un tanto desconcertada y todavía sonrojada-.

-Zelda -dijo dulcemente-.

Zelda se puso muy roja, su corazón comenzo a latir muy rápido, link se acerco a ella y puso su mano derecha en su mentón, se suponía que la besaría pero solo le dijo al oído unas palabras muy dulces.

-Te amo

-Yo.. Yo... -sonrió y respiro- yo también te amo -abrazándolo fuertemente-.

Era algo magico que ni link ni zelda olvidaran... nunca.

* * *

**yupi mi primer fic terminado ahora si me puedo morir jaja ahora ¡Unas vacaciones de verano! jaja muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia y que la pusieron en favoritos como estrella y zelinkera gracias muchas gracias =D**


End file.
